The Girl With Flame Red Hair
by Zory rock101
Summary: A 10-year old girl sitting on a chair looking in the mirror. "Your hair is so beautiful, Princess Shirayuki," The maid said, brushing her long hair. Shirayuki stands up and walked over to the window. "Princess, what wrong?" The maid said, looking at Shirayuki.
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl With Flame Red Hair**

 **One-Shot**

A 10-year old girl sitting on a chair looking in the mirror. "Your hair is so beautiful, Princess Shirayuki," The maid said, brushing her long hair. Shirayuki stands up and walked over to the window. "Princess, what wrong?" The maid said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shirayuki said, turn to look at the maid.

"The king is waiting for you," The maid said, open the door and let Shirayuki walked out of the room first.

10 Years have passed and Shiryauki was sitting in the garden reading a book. "It that a good book," A voice said, walked up behind him.

"It is very good, Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at a man with a white hair.

"Today it has been two years seen we meet," Zen said, lend in and kiss her on the lips.

"And in a week we will be married," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

"Yes, you will be my wife," Zen said with a smile.

"Princess Shirayuki, Your father the King want to see you." A maid said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay, thank you," Shirayuki said, stand up from the ground. Shirayuki walked to her father office. She knocks on the door.

"Come in," Her father said. Shirayuki opens the door and walked into the room.

"Father you want to see me," Shirayuki said, looking at her father.

"Yes, I do," Shirayuki's father said, looking at his daughter.

"What color should your wedding be pink or blue?" Her father asked, hold up to different colors of cloth.

"Daddy," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Well, it not every day your daughter is getting married." Her father said with a big smile on his face. "What color?" He asked.

"Pink." Shirayuki answer.

"Good choice." Her father said.

"Can I leave now?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yes, yes, I think I got it from here." Her father said, looking down at his clipboard. Shirayuki walked out of the room and head down the hallway.

"So what did you father wants?" Zen asked, walking down the hallway to meet up with her.

"He just wants to ask me what color I should have my wedding." Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen.

"Soon you will be mine," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki.

"Yeah, in three months," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Zen said, lend over and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

Three months have passed and Shirayuki standing in front of a mirror wearing her wedding dress. "You look so beautiful." the maid said, standing beside her.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, walked over to the door. Shirayuki walked downstairs and saw her father wait for her.

"I promise myself I won't cry." Her father said with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy," Shirayuki said, give him a hug.

"Okay, let go." Her father said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki arms and went down the aisle. Shirayuki saw Zen standing in the front of the aisle.

"We are gathered here today to join The Second Prince Zen of Clarines and Princess Shirayuki of Tanbarun." The preacher said, looking at the crowd. "Prince Zen repeat after me. I, Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part." The preacher said.

"I, Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part," Zen repeat what the preacher said to Shirayuki.

"I do," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Now Princess Shirayuki repeat after me. I, Shirayuki take Zen to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part." The preacher said, looking at Shiryauki.

"I, Shirayuki take Zen to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"I do," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The preacher said. Zen pull Shirayuki close to him and kiss her on the lips then the crowd starting to chip.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl With The Flame Hair**

 **I was not planning on making another chapter but I have people asking me to do another chapter and also this story is on wattpad now.**

 **Chapter 2**

Zen and Shirayuki just got married and went on there honeymoon. Shirayuki laid on the bed while Zen unpack their suitcase. "Zen," Shirayuki said, sat up in the bed looking at Zen. Zen turn around and looked back at Shirayuki.

"What is it, honey?" Zen asked with a smile. Shirayuki got off the bed and walked over to him.

"It nothing, I want to call out your name," Shirayuki answer, wrap her arms around Zen's neck. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you so much," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"Should go to the beach and take a walk?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, we can," Zen said with a smile and took Shirayuki hand. Zen and Shirayuki out other room and went to the beach.

"It a beautiful night," Shirayuki said, linked her arms with Zen.

"Yes, it is beautiful just like my beautiful wife," Zen said, pull Shirayuki close to him.

"I love you," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen's neck and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, wrapping his arms around her and kiss her back.

 **This is the last chapter**


End file.
